Fujoshi's Desire
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Menjadi manajer klub basket dan dikelilingi pemuda-pemuda tampan yang berkeringat dan saling berangkulan memang menyenangkan, apalagi jika kau adalah fujoshi. Tidak percaya? Tanya Momoi Satsuki dan obsesi rahasianya.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 2.919 kata

**Summary**: Menjadi manajer klub basket dan dikelilingi pemuda-pemuda tampan yang berkeringat dan saling berangkulan memang menyenangkan, apalagi jika kau adalah _fujoshi_. Tidak percaya? Tanya Momoi Satsuki dan obsesi rahasianya.

**Warning**: OOC. AU. First POV. Fujoshi!Momoi. Fudanshi!Kuroko. Established!AoKise. High School timeline. Curhat author. Banyak istilah _fandom_ dan bahasa frontal.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © whisperinthecrowd [Tumblr]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Fujoshi's Desire**

.

Hai, semua! Momoi Satsuki di sini! Kurasa aku tak perlu mengenalkan diri lagi, ya?

Aku diminta untuk menceritakan obsesi rahasiaku terhadap, ehem, _yaoi_! Yep, benar sekali, y-a-o-i. Sebenarnya tidak perlu kujelaskan karena pasti semua sudah mengerti, tetapi ya sudahlah.

_Yaoi_ adalah istilah dalam Bahasa Jepang yang berarti _Boy's Love_ alias BL, yaitu hubungan antar lelaki. Sebenarnya ada perbedaan antara _yaoi_ dengan _shounen-ai_, seperti yang sering disalahartikan oleh banyak orang. _Yaoi_ adalah hubungan antar laki-laki yang kebanyakan mendeskripsikan hubungan ataupun aktivitas seksual mereka, biasanya berisi unsur eksplisit dan ditujukan untuk penggemar dewasa. Sedangkan _shounen-ai_ lebih 'lembut' karena biasanya menitikberatkan pada perasaan kedua pihak dan jarang menyebut-nyebut materi eksplisit.

Seperti yang tadi kusebutkan di atas, aku adalah penggemar _yaoi_. Bisa diartikan aku _fujoshi_ akut. Oh ya, _fujoshi_ adalah sebutan untuk wanita yang menggemari BL, baik _shounen-ai_ maupun _yaoi_.

Aku menjadi _fujoshi_ akut sejak, hmm … setahun setelah aku menyukai BL, kurasa. Awal aku menyukai BL sebenarnya pada _anime_ 07-Hantu*. Di situ aku—yang memang mudah tersentuh akan pengorbanan seseorang untuk yang lain—mulai menyukai _pair_ MikaTei. Istilah _fujoshi_-nya, aku mulai menge-_ship_ mereka.

Namun aku masih samar merasakan getaran suka itu. Lagipula waktu itu kurasa aku masih menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai _bromance_.

Lalu aku sadar bahwa aku _fujoshi_ pada saat ada festival alias Bunkasai di dekat rumahku. Itu festival kecil karena penyelenggaranya adalah sebuah sekolah. Aku pergi bersama seorang teman perempuanku dan dua orang _senpai_-ku. Awalnya kami pergi untuk mengikuti lomba. Aku ikut lomba karaoke (jangan tertawa!), temanku dan _senpai_-ku yang perempuan ikut lomba menggambar karakter _manga_, lalu _senpai_-ku yang laki-laki mendukung _senpai_-ku yang tadi.

Sebelum pengumuman pemenang, MC memanggil para _cosplayer_ untuk maju ke atas panggung. Para _cosplayer_ diminta untuk berjalan _catwalk_ sementara musik dimainkan. Lalu saat hampir selesai peragaan, dua orang _cosplayer_ laki-laki (_cosplayer_ laki-laki hanya mereka berdua) maju. Terduga _uke_ duduk di panggung dengan gaya kemayu dan si _seme_ mengulurkan tangan. Mereka bangkit lalu berdansa. Saat itu, tempat itu seakan meledak oleh jeritan para _fangirls_. Aku ikut menjerit bahkan sampai melompat-lompat.

"Itu! Lihat itu! Mereka berdansa dan … AAAKH!" jeritku senang. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku panas.

"Iya, Sa-_chan_, tenanglah!" kata temanku itu. Dia sih biasa saja.

Lalu kedua _senpai_-ku menghampiri kami. Kata _senpai_, "Hei, kalian. Jangan sampai terjerumus jadi _fujoshi_, ya. Pokoknya jangan."

Aku bertatapan dengan temanku dan dengan menggaruk kepala salah tingkah, aku menjawab, "Ehh, sepertinya sudah terlambat, deh, _senpai_."

Lalu kedua _senpai_-ku rusuh sendiri. Hingga festival itu berakhir, aku masih _fangirling_ terhadap suguhan _real life_ BL tadi.

Sejak saat itu, aku mengakui eksistensi jiwa _fujoshi_ dalam diriku. Walaupun begitu aku masih hijau dan tidak terlalu menyelami dunia itu. Kehidupanku berlanjut dengan normal, terutama karena dulu aku masih sangat menyukai _straight_ dan _slash_ hanya menjadi minoritas.

Lalu semua berubah saat ada _anime_ baru berjudul Proyek 「K」*. Aku berani sumpah, itu anime paling homo yang pernah kulihat. Sempilan _shounen-ai_ di anime itu sangat banyak dan sangat frontal sehingga jiwa _fujoshi_-ku yang selama ini terbelenggu menjerit dan membebaskan diri.

_Pair_ _slash_ pertama yang kubuat _fanfiction_-nya ada di _anime_ itu juga, yaitu MikoRei.

Oh, kalian belum tahu? Aku juga adalah _author_ di sebuah situs khusus _fanfiction_. _Fanfiction_ adalah fiksi karya penggemar yang dibuat berdasarkan sebuah karya yang pernah dibuat sebelumnya. Kalau dalam lingkup _shipper_ Jepang, mungkin mirip seperti _doujinshi_. Hanya saja _fanfiction_ tidak boleh dikomersilkan karena melanggar Undang-Undang. Aku heran, masih saja ada orang dan penerbit yang membuat dan menerbitkan _fanfiction_.

Lalu karena itu juga lingkup pertemananku meluas. Awalnya aku membuat akun Twitter* khusus untuk orang-orang _cyber_. Itu sebenarnya akun lama yang terbengkalai. Akhirnya aku mulai aktif lagi. Di sana aku mengikuti, bahasa gaulnya sih mem-_follow_, seorang _fujoshi_. Awalnya aku hanya 'mengagumi' dia dari jauh, namun setelah muncul keberanian, pada suatu malam di bulan Desember, aku me-_mention_ dia untuk mengobrol dan memintanya untuk mengikutiku balik alias mem-_follback_.

Dia membalas _mention_-ku dan juga mem-_follback_-ku. Aku senang karena kami mulai berbicara. Lalu aku sadar bahwa ia acap kali membuat _tweet_ yang menyangkut nama sebuah _pair_ di _anime_ Basketnya Kuroko* (judulnya mengingatkanku akan Tetsu-_kun_!). _Pair_ itu bernama "AoKi". Namanya, lagi-lagi,mengingatkanku akan nama dua temanku di klub basket.

Yup, mereka adalah Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. Dua orang yang sangat kontras—dan jika Dai-_chan_ tersinggung, ini bukan hanya tentang kulitmu saja!

Jajahanku mulai merambah ke berbagai jenis _fandom_. Aku juga bertemu dengan sesama _fujoshi_. Aku banyak berkontak dengan mereka melalui sosial media, kebanyakan adalah _author_ juga. Karena mereka, aku mulai mengenal dunia luar.

Itulah saat aku mengenal Tumblr* dan _doujinshi_. Pertama kali, aku iseng mencari-cari soal AoKi, karena itu telah menjadi OTP baruku. OTP itu One True Pairing, semua _shipper_ wajib mengetahui ini dan memiliki OTP minimal satu. Yah, karena itulah mereka disebut _shipper_, karena mereka suka menge-_ship_ suatu pair.

Aku mencari _doujin_ dari OTP baruku itu dan tersandung di sebuah Tumblr. Aku berpesta pora malam itu. Aku cukup yakin suara cekikikanku waktu itu sangat keras karena aku ingat besoknya tetanggaku bergosip tentang cekikik hantu yang menghuni kompleks perumahanku.

Intinya, aku menyelam dalam dunia _doujin_, lalu setelahnya bergabung dengan Tumblr. Aku jarang mem-_post_ sesuatu, mungkin hanya _drabble_ atas _prompt_ seseorang. Selain karena aku sibuk, Bahasa Inggrisku juga masih belum bagus, jadi aku tidak begitu berminat. Akan tetapi aku tak pernah absen tiap hari mengecek _tag_ OTP-ku di Tumblr. Yah, kecuali saat modemku habis, menyebalkan sekali!

Aku jadi rajin mencari _doujin_. Saat itu aku belum mengerti apa-apa, apalagi _rating_-nya. Lalu aku menemui _doujin_ R18 pertamaku. Itu adalah _doujin_ dengan _pair threesome_ AoKiAka dari _anime_ yang sama. Aku waktu itu masih _sedikit_ polos, karenanya melihat gambar ahem-ahem membuatku merinding geli.

Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap menyimpan _doujin_ itu. "Siapa tahu nanti saat sudah dewasa mau baca," ujarku kala itu.

Karena perihal _doujin_, aku dipertemukan dengan situs LiveJournal*. Aku lupa bagaimana menemukannya. Akan tetapi saat itu aku bahagia karena itu adalah surgaku. LJ penuh berisi _doujin-doujin_ berkualitas incaranku. Aku masuk berbagai _community_ untuk bisa mengunduh _doujin-doujin_ yang kuinginkan.

Hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari, itu mencapai titik balikku. Aku mengoleksi cukup banyak _doujin_ R18 walaupun aku selalu menghindari bagian 'yang asam-asam'. Saat itu aku membuka salah satu _doujin_ R18 dari OTP-ku dan membaca. Yang mengejutkan, aku tidak merasa geli! Aku mulai terbiasa melihat gambar dan adegan ahem-ahem, dan itu cukup … membahagiakan bagiku.

Saat itulah hari-hariku sebagai _fujoshi_ akut dimulai.

Oh, kalian kira sampai situ saja? Tidak mungkin. Karena, percaya atau tidak, berdekatan dengan saat aku resmi menjadi seorang _fujoshi_ akut, kedua sahabatku jadian! Bukan sembarang sahabat, tapi Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_!

Bayangkan bagaimana hati _fujoshi_-ku menjerit dan guling-guling dan koprol mendengar berita itu. Karena itulah aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama seminggu penuh sehingga Dai-_chan_ saja sadar.

"Hei, Satsuki, kau kenapa, senyum-senyum seperti mak lampir begitu?" tanyanya. Aku langsung melemparnya dengan sepatunya yang bau apek minta ampun dan mengomelinya.

Sungguh deh, karena pasangan idiot tapi unyu itulah aku jadi _hardcore_ begini. Bayangkan, koleksi _doujin_ di laptop kesayanganku sudah mencapai angka tiga ratus lebih. Kebanyakan memang hanya _comic strip_ yang diterjemahkan di Tumblr, tetapi _doujin_ asli juga banyak. Bahkan kurang lebih sepuluh persen adalah R18.

Apa? Aku belum cukup umur? M-m-memang sih, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan _fujoshi_ dari mendapat asupan! Aturan ada untuk dilanggar, tahu!

Oke, kembali ke topik.

Hari ini adalah tepat tiga bulan Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ jadian, dan mereka merencanakan kencan karena kebetulan hari ini hari libur. Lalu, seperti kebiasaan, aku membuntuti mereka sambil membawa kamera polaroid milikku, berusaha mengambil momen intim mereka tiap ada kesempatan.

Sejujurnya, ada satu pertanyaan penting menggantung di benakku.

Apakah Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ sudah melakukan, ehem, _seks_?

Oke, oke, aku tahu itu terlalu vulgar dan aku kelewat kepo! Namun aku seorang _fujoshi_ penasaran! Aku tak pernah bisa mengetahui jawabannya, bukan karena tak mau, tapi tak bisa.

Namun sekarang sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang nyaman berada di sisiku. Aku mendapatkan alat penyadap suara dan kamera tersembunyi dari Tetsu-_kun_ (entah dia dapat dari mana, tapi terima kasih banyak, Tetsu-_kun_! Aku mencintaimu!) dan aku dengan sukses menyusup ke apartemen Dai-_chan_ dan mempersiapkan segalanya di sana.

Kencan pertama mereka adalah di Sea World. Sebenarnya kudengar itu karena Ki-_chan_ yang ingin melihat atraksi lumba-lumba, hiu dan paus—oke, aku jadi teringat _threesome_ MaRinKa di anime Bebas!*—namun otakku langsung berpikir bahwa Dai-_chan_ pasti ingin modus di tempat gelap.

Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menghapuskan pikiran ambigu itu. Sumpah, jika orang-orang tahu jalan pikiranku, aku pasti akan mati.

Aku bersama Tetsu-_kun_ yang kemarin mengaku padaku. Bukan pernyataan cinta, kok! Yah, tentu saja aku bahagia jika itu terjadi, namun aku sudah menge-_ship_ Tetsu-_kun_ dengan seseorang. Siapa? Ehem, itu takkan kuberitahu~

Oke, jadi Tetsu-_kun_ mengaku bahwa dia seorang _fudanshi_. Aku kemarin langsung memeluknya—oke, sedikit modus tidak apa-apa. Bayangkan betapa bahagia aku mendapati bahwa _crush_-ku ternyata seseorang yang sealiran denganku.

Kalau boleh jujur, Tetsu-_kun_ lebih _senpai_ dalam dunia per-_fujodanshi_-an dibanding aku walau dia menjadi _fudanshi_ lebih terlambat dibandingkan aku. Mengapa aku mampu berkata demikian karena ia membeli sendiri _doujin-doujin_ BL dari Comiket, bahkan yang R18. Sial, inilah saat-saat di mana aku sangat menginginkan kemampuan _misdirection_.

Bagaimanapun juga, ternyata Tetsu-_kun_ juga adalah seorang _shipper_ Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ yang kuberi nama AoKise. Padahal sebenarnya aku cukup sering berfantasi mengenai _threesome_ AoKiKuro, dan anehnya kebanyakan berakhir dengan Ki-_chan_ menderita. Maaf, Ki-_chan_!

Kami berkomplot dalam mengepoi kehidupan asmara Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_. Lumayan, sekalian menge-_stalk_ sekalian kencan. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui~

Kami masuk ke Sea World. Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ tampak sedang melihat-lihat aula. Ki-_chan_ sepertinya sangat bersemangat, imut sekali~ Oh, lihat itu! Dai-_chan_ _blushing_! Pfft, segera kupotret momen itu. Lumayan, siapa tahu berguna untuk memerasnya. _Yeah, I'm a sadist and I love it_~

Aku juga melihat-lihat sekitar. Wah, interiornya indah. Aku kagum melihatnya. Di sana ada akuarium hias besar berisi ikan berwarna-warni.

"Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ telah bergerak," kata Tetsu-_kun_. Aku tersadar dan mengejar kedua target kami.

Untuk melewati akuarium, pengunjung menaiki eskalator sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan. Jika ingin berhenti, cukup melangkah ke samping akuarium di mana lantainya tidak bereskalator.

Saat itu gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu berwarna. Akuarium di sisi kanan dan kiri tampak indah berisi hewan-hewan laut yang eksotis. Ada pari Manta Ray lewat di atas kepalaku tadi. Ada juga ikan badut bersembunyi di balik anemon. Ada ikan pedang dan barakuda berenang mendekat ke kaca. Di pojok, ada gurita yang sedang beristirahat.

Aku asyik memotret dengan kameraku. Aku tidak tahu apakah boleh membawa kamera, namun penjaganya tadi tidak sadar (mungkin efek _misdirection_ Tetsu-_kun_ lagi LOL~) dan aku tidak peduli. Lagipula ini kamuflase agar saat aku memotret Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_, mereka tidak curiga dengan _blitz_-nya.

"Momoi-_san_, kurasa ada pergerakan," gumam Tetsu-_kun_. Aku menoleh dari kegiatanku memotret ikan badut dan melihat ke depan.

"Astaganaga Tetsu-_kun_, tak kusangka Dai-_chan_ benar-benar modus! Kau sudah memasang penyadap di pakaian mereka berdua, 'kan? Rekam itu sementara aku memotret mereka!" ujarku bersemangat. Gayaku sudah seperti fotografer profesional yang sedang memotret model.

_"A-Aomine_cchi_! Ini tempat umu—akh, nngh!"_

_"Tenanglah, Kise, tak ada yang melihat, ini terlalu gelap."_

Aku mendengar percakapan kedua target kami dan segera menyambar tisu dari kotak tisu yang dipegang Tetsu-_kun_, jaga-jaga siapa tahu aku _nosebleed_ duluan.

Sebenarnya, mendengar potongan percakapan mereka, dapat kutebak Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ belum melakukan 'itu'. Alasannya mungkin dapat terdengar tidak logis, namun aku sangaaaat sering membaca _yaoi_, sehingga kemampuan analisisku meningkat tajam. Hanya dari satu percakapan saja aku dapat mengetahui sampai sejauh apa hubungan mereka.

Aku telah mendapat foto yang kuharapkan. Tangan Dai-_chan_ memang nakal, kurasa tadi ia telah menyentuh Ki-_chan_ di bagian yang tak boleh sembarangan disentuh.

"_Damnit, just fuck already_," gumamku gemas.

"Kuharap juga begitu, Momoi-_san_." Tetsu-_kun_ tiba-tiba berkata demikian, mengagetkanku.

"Kok Tetsu-_kun_ tahu aku berpikir apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Telingaku sudah terlatih, Momoi-_san_," jawab Tetsu-_kun_ sambil—demi apa itu senyum di wajah Tetsu-_kun_? Senyum _mesum_!?

Astaga, kurasa setelah ini aku butuh pergi ke psikolog.

Perjalanan selesai dan masa-masa surgawi juga selesai untuk sementara. Aku melihat Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ sudah ada di sana, melihat-lihat fosil makhluk laut.

Karena aku tahu mereka berdua adalah pasangan idiot, aku yakin mereka cepat bosan melihat fosil-fosil itu. Aku benar. Mereka menuju ke toko suvenir. Aku dan Tetsu-_kun_ lalu mengikuti mereka.

Aku melihat Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ sedang melihat lampu berbentuk ikan buntal. Bahkan tanpa alat penyadap, suara mereka terdengar di toko yang entah mengapa sepi. Dai-_chan_ merangkul Ki-_chan_ dari belakang, dagunya ia letakkan di bahu Ki-_chan_.

"Lihat, mukanya mirip denganmu," goda Dai-_chan_ sambil menunjuk lampu ikan buntal tadi yang bibirnya sedang monyong.

Ki-_chan_ menggembungkan pipi (kyah, imut dan _uke-ish_ sekaliiii!) dan memprotes, "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

Aomine hanya tertawa dan membalas, "Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan kalian saudara."

Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku dan menahan diri dengan seluruh pengendalian diri agar tidak berteriak dan _fangirling_ guling-guling sekarang juga. Tolong, sejak kapan AoKise seimut ini!? Aku menoleh ke arah Tetsu-_kun_. Ia berkeringat dan sepertinya ia menahan senyum. Ah, bahkan Tetsu-_kun_ tak dapat menahan keinginan _fanboying_ juga.

Karena aku tak mau mengambil risiko ketahuan menge-_stalk_ mereka, aku menggunakan kamera kecil milikku. Resolusinya mungkin tidak sebaik kamera polaroid, namun Midorin pasti bisa menyuntingnya sedikit di sana-sini.

Epik! Aku mendapat beberapa foto romantis AoKise yang pastinya akan kusimpan selama-lamanya. Tetsu-_kun_ tampaknya juga bahagia sekali.

Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ tak lama ada di sana. Ki-_chan_ tampak memilih-milih suvenir apa yang sebaiknya ia beli. Saat mereka berdua ada di kasir, aku dan Tetsu-_kun_ keluar dari toko. Kami menunggu di bangku sambil melihat-lihat foto yang berhasil kami potret. Hasilnya? Jangan ditanya lagi. Itu cukup untuk menjadi bahan _fangirling_ sebulan.

Saat itu aku melihat Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ keluar. Aku memberitahu Tetsu-_kun_ dan melanjutkan penguntitan kami.

Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ menuju ke _food court_. Kebetulan saat itu _food court_-nya sedang ramai sekali. Aku memilih untuk duduk di meja yang agak jauh dari meja Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_.

_"Kise, sepertinya antriannya lama. Kupesankan saja makanannya. Kare dan susu, 'kan?"_

_"Ah, Aomine_cchi_ tahu! Eh, tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Mengantrinya sepertinya lama dan capek sekali."_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Seorang pria harus bertanggung jawab, kau tahu."_

Dai-_chaaaan_! Sejak kapan kau se-_gentle_ dan se-_sweet_ itu, hah!? Gyaaaah, Tokyo panas sekali hari iniiiii!

Kulihat Tetsu-_kun_ menyambar tisu dan mengelap wajahnya yang berkilau oleh keringat. Aku mengikutinya. Ya ampun, kurasa aku kena diabetes mendadak. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bersyukur telah dilahirkan sebagai Momoi Satsuki, sungguh!

Kami menunggu setengah jam. Aku memesan jus alpukat sementara Tetsu-kun memesan _vanilla_ _milkshake _seperti biasa. Setelah itu Dai-_chan_ datang sambil membawakan pesanan mereka berdua.

Aku memotret beberapa momen, seperti saat Ki-_chan_ tersenyum manis pada Dai-_chan_, atau seperti saat Dai-_chan_ curi-curi kesempatan menyentuh tangan Ki-_chan_.

Mereka makan seperti pasangan baru menikah. Dai-_chan_ manja sekali pada Ki-_chan_, sungguh! Beberapa kali Ki-_chan_ menyuapinya. Lalu mereka berbagi minum. Tunggu, itu 'kan … _indirect kiss_!

Sial, sepertinya pembuluh kapiler di hidungku sebentar lagi meledak.

_"Hei, Kise."_

_"Ya, Aomine_cchi_?"_

_"Ada es krim di bibirmu."_

_"Eh, man—"_

A-aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan? Tadi itu benar, 'kan!? Dai-_chan_ benar-benar menjilat es krim di ujung bibir Ki-_chan_, 'kan!? KYAAAAHH!

"Momoi-_san_, hidungmu berdarah," ujar Tetsu-kun, menyadarkanku. Ia menyodorkan tisu.

"Ah, terima kasih, Tetsu-_ku_—hidungmu juga berdarah!" jeritku tertahan.

Kami berdua cepat-cepat mengelap darah dari hidung kami. Untung aku tadi tak lupa memotret setiap momen mereka. Sengaja kukosongkan memori kameraku untuk saat ini. _Totally worth it_!

Setelah Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ selesai makan, mereka pulang. Kudengar dari Tetsu-_kun_ (aku tak tahu dari mana ia mendengarnya, namun aku curiga dia menguping dengan menggunakan _misdirection_ lagi) bahwa Ki-_chan_ akan menginap di apartemen Dai-_chan_.

Di perjalanan, hari mendekati petang. Langit sudah mulai bergradasi merah. Aku dan Tetsu-_kun_ mengawasi dari jauh. Tiba-tiba Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ berhenti. Mereka berbicara, aku dan Tetsu-_kun_ mendengarkan lewat alat penyadap.

_"Ayo, naik ke punggungku."_

_"E-eh? Kenapa, Aomine_cchi_?"_

_"Kau pasti lelah sekali, 'kan? Kakimu belum sembuh betul dari cedera melawan Haizaki sialan itu. Sini, biar kugendong."_

Aku yakin Ki-_chan_ sebenarnya ingin menyangkal, namun saat kulihat ia menurut, aku lebih yakin lagi bahwa Dai-_chan_ sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasih sayangnya yang tulus. Bahkan Ki-_chan_ akan luluh padanya. Ini manis sekali.

Dai-_chan_ menggendong Ki-_chan_ di punggungnya—istilahnya _piggy back ride_. Aku melihat pipi Ki-_chan_ yang memerah tampak bercahaya disepuh sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Momoi-_san_," panggil Tetsu-_kun_. Aku menoleh. Ia tersenyum samar. Tangannya menyodorkan tisu. "Kau menangis."

Aku tersentak dan menyentuh mataku. Benar, kurasakan air mata mengalir di sana. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan OTP-ku melakukan hal yang sederhana namun terasa begitu berkesan di hati, dengan latar yang sangat rentan menyentuhku ini (latar senja dengan langit kemerahan, malam bertabur bintang dan pagi di mana matahari muncul malu-malu adalah latar-latar favoritku) rasanya tak mungkin aku tak menangis terharu.

Pada saat inilah aku dapat berpikir bahwa menjadi _fujoshi_ tidaklah buruk. Menjadi _fujoshi_ adalah pilihan. Walaupun salah, walaupun tabu, walaupun dicerca, namun ini adalah pilihanku dan aku mencintainya. Tidak pernah ada kata salah dengan cinta.

Aku tak dapat berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Tetsu-_kun_ juga tampaknya sama. Asal tahu saja, kami tersenyum bukan karena nafsu kami yang menginginkan asupan. Akan tetapi karena kami menyaksikan pemandangan yang pastinya menusuk batin. Manis dan mengharukan. Oh, sial, sepertinya air mataku akan segera mengalir lagi.

"Oh, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai," gumamku.

Aku pulang bersama Tetsu-_kun_ ke rumahku yang berada dekat dari situ. Di kamarku aku duduk dan mengobrol bersama Tetsu-_kun_.

"Tetsu-_kun_, hubungan Dai-_chan_ dan Ki-_chan_ itu … indah, ya," kataku.

Tetsu-_kun_ menatapku dan tersenyum samar lagi. "Ya, Momoi-_san_."

"Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku merasa benar-benar bahagia menjadi _fujoshi_," kataku lagi.

"Benar. Ada banyak hal indah yang tersembunyi, dan kita berdua harus bersyukur karena dapat membuka mata dan memandang bukan dari satu sudut saja," sahut Tetsu-_kun_ dengan kata-kata bijaknya.

Aku tersenyum. Aku baru mau membalas saat mendengar rekaman penyadap dari kamar Dai-_chan_.

_"Kise, kau siap?"_

_"A-aahn, Aomine_cchi_—aakh! Nngghhh!"_

_"Terasa nikmat, bukan?"_

_"A-Aominecchi, aku … mencinta—aakh—imu …"_

Oke, lupakan kata-kata bijak. Video dan penyadap aktif, kotak tisu siap, mode _fangirling_ sudah dinyalakan, semua siap!

Jadi, sudah mengerti, 'kan? Inilah kesenangan utama menjadi _fujoshi_. Sekarang, aku permisi dulu, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakuk—KYAAAAAAHHH!

.

**—End.**

.

_Glosarium: _

*07-Hantu: parodi _anime_ 07-Ghost (Disclaimer: Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara)

*Proyek 「K」: parodi _anime_ Project 「K」 (Disclaimer: GoRA dan GoHands)

*Basketnya Kuroko: parodi _anime_ Kuroko no Basuke (Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi)

*Bebas!: parodi anime Free! (Disclaimer: Kyoto Animation)

*Twitter © Jack Dorsey

*Tumblr © David Karp

*LiveJournal © Brad Fitzpatrick

**A/N**:

Ini sebenernya cuma fanfiksi iseng yang saya _publish_ buat ngerayain ultah saya sendiri. /yaoiming /berasaforeveralone

BIG _THANKS_ buat temen RL gue yang paling setia, Lilyka_cchi_, YANG SUKSES BIKIN SAYA NANGIS TERHARU KARENA KADONYA, _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_. Buat Kyuu yang begadang bikinin fanfiksi buat saya, SUMPAH GUE CINTA LO PAKE BANGET KYUU, LO SEME YANG SANGAT GUE CINTAI /KETJUPBASAH /WOY. Buat Aris, seme saya yang satu lagi, GUE TUNGGU HADIAHNYA YA SEME GUE YANG BAIK HATI DAN TIDAK PERF (?).

Momoi _fujoshi_? Oh ya, kita saja yang gak nyadar LOL~ /sembarangan

Terakhir, pujian, pertanyaan, kritik dan saran sampaikan lewat kotak _review_ yang unyu-unyu itu. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa~ Oh, ya, _otanjoubi omedetou, watashi_~ /narsislo /pergisana /terbangdenganjiyuunotsubasa


End file.
